The new adventure
by ex629Jake
Summary: A dangerous criminal has escaped from the galactic federation and is now heading for earth.And Jumba is fearing that his ohana may be threthened by Hamsterwiel.Is there a conection betwen the escaped criminal and hamsterviels latest activities?
1. The getaway Part I

I decided to revrite some parts of the first chapter since it missed some key elements.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: The getaway. Part I**

**Chimera Military Station**

**High orbit over Antiaga 3**

The planet Antiaga Nemerosa was one of the Niaga systems largest gas giants, the planet was one of five planets that orbited around the red dwarf Niaga 4, the Niaga system consisted of seven red dwarfs orbiting around the blue giant Niaga prime, each of the seven dwarfs had its own system of planets orbiting around it, the only populated area was on one of the Giant moon's of Antiaga Nemerosa called Antiaga 3, the moon was inhabited with a class C civilization (that means that they have colonies all over the galaxy and was developing their own Hyper drive system).

The inhabitance of the third moon was a highly developed species of humanoid felines that called themselves Antiagan's, they where also members of the galactic federation.

The moon's environment was mostly a lush jungle landscape with huge cities spread all over the moon, the moon also had numerous orbital stations in the space around it.

One of these stations was a military station that belonged to the Galactic federation, it was set up so that the Galactic federation could monitor the activity of a professional mercenary that was hiding somewhere on the moon.

The station had a military crew that consisted of twenty pilots, ten technical units, nine turret operators and five flight officers.

In addition to that they also had a repair crew that consisted of thirty-five top trained ship mechanics.

The station also had six fast tracking flack turrets, two ion-cannons and a concussion missile battery attached to the upper hull.

The stations hangar could support twenty-five strike crafts, ten corvettes, five command vessels and two supply ships.

The station also had a dry dock that could support up to three frigates at once.

Currently there was only a flack frigate docked to the station, the frigate had sustained some hull damage during a small skirmish just outside the desert moon Antiaga 5 and was now undergoing some repairs to the outer hull.

Inside the station there was only three technical units and one flight officer at their stations, the rest of the crew was resting in their living quarters.

"Remind me why we are doing this again." one of the technical units complained.

"Because we must catch this criminal before he gets another victim to add to his list, that's why we are doing this job." The officer scolded.

The officer was an Antiagan named Jacob Thaddeus. He had a dark orange fur with dark markings, His eyes were blue and he was about 6,8 feet tall.

He was wearing a Dark gray uniform with six golden stripes on the sleeves and a silver Kafit bird pin on each shoulder.

"I know that" one of the others replied, "its just that it has been over three years since he went into hiding the planet. For all we know he could have escaped a long time ago."

"Nonsense" Jacob said, "This station is equipped with the latest state-of-the-art sensor systems. No one, and I mean no one can get off this moon without us knowing."

"Fine, it's just that it is so extremely boring out here." The third one complained.

"Kagi's right, its nothing to do here except monitoring the stupid sectors of the moon" the first one agreed.

"Finally someone who understand me" Kagi said to no-one-in-particular.

"Can you guys stop complaining about everything, It's only twenty standard minutes left of your watch, try thinking of something else than the fact that it's nothing to do out here for once." Jacob suggested.

Jacob was not usually in a mood like this but after three years of surveillance you usually gets a little cranky.

"Ok fine" the second said, "Then I'll just…"

But as he was speaking alarms started to break out all over the station.

"Warning. Warning." the stations A.I. shouted, "The target is leaving the moon. Recommendation: intercept the target before it can enter hyperspace."

"Finally some action" Kagi shouted.

Jacob activated the station-wide p.a. System.

"All crew report to your stations immediately. This is not a drill. I repeat, all crew must report to their stations immediately. This is not a drill." Jacob spoke over the station-wide p.a. system.

The station's crewmembers immediately started to run to their stations.

"**Turret operators, give me a status report**" Jacob shouted over the intercom.

"Flack turret one standing by."

"Flack turret two standing by."

"Ion cannon one standing by."

"Flack turret three standing by."

"Missile battery standing by."

"Flack turret four standing by."

"Flack turret five standing by."

"Ion cannon two standing by"

"Flack turret six standing by."

"All turret's ready for action"

"**Flight leaders, report in**" Jacob commanded.

"Squadron one ready"

"Squadron two ready"

"Squadron three ready"

"Squadron four ready"

"All fighter squadrons ready for interception sir" Kagi reported.

"Weary well. Proceed with the interception" Jacob commanded.

"**This is Kagi to all fighters, we have a go situation. I repeat. We have a go situation, proceed with interception.**" Kagi informed over the intercom.

"Roger that." The flight leader replied over the ship-to-station communicator.

"Ok people we are free to use any force necessary to get this criminal." the flight leader informed over the ship-to-ship intercom.

"Lets hope we get him this time." prayed those that listened to the ship-to-ship radio frequency.

"This is Tank. We have visual contact with the target, proceeding with interception."

"What ship class are we dealing with?" Jacob asked.

"It's a modified nebula class corvette, it should be an easy picking."

"Good. Bring him in" Jacob ordered.

"Ok, we are approaching the target, prepare to… wait, I'm reading powerful energy signatures emitting from the ship, I'm scanning the target now… oh no, HEADS UP, HE HAS ACTIVATED SOME SORT OF BLAST SHIELDING, IF WE TAKE THAT THING HEAD-ON OUR SHIPS ARE GOANNA GET SHREDDED."

"BRAKE FORMATION, GET CLEAR OF THAT SHIP."

"Circle around the target and attack it from the rear."

"Ok, we are approaching the rear of the target, be ready to… wait he has activated some sort of aft turret."

"Get out of that turrets firing range." Jacob ordered.

"We are trying to but………"

The radio went dead.

"What happened" Jacob asked.

"The ships are not responding, judging by the energy signatures I'm reading they got hit by an E.M.P. blast." Kagi informed.

"D'Arvit." Jacob swore as he slammed his fist into his console.

"It's not over yet" one of the technical units said.

"This better be good Jenkins." Jacob said.

"According to the simulations I've run, that ship must pass directly over sector 37-B on Antiaga 5 to reach the jump-point." Jenkins informed.

"That means he must pass the Great harbor platform Marcadia" Kagi added.

"And that means he is goanna be within firing range of the planetary defense stations." Jacob finished.

"Kagi, patch me through to Marcadia." Jacob ordered.

"Establishing comm. links now, stand by." Kagi informed.

**Meanwhile…**

**The great harbor platform Marcadia**

**High orbit over Antiaga 5**

The great harbor platform Marcadia was one of the largest platforms in the Niaga system, the platforms hangars could support over five hundred strike-crafts and corvettes and the stations dry docks could support over a hundred frigates and around twenty-five capital ships at once.

The platform also had some of the galaxies most advanced static defense systems.

The platform was cowered with over two hundred turrets, cannons and missile batteries.

Marcadia platform was currently orbiting around the giant moon Antiaga 5.

The moon's environment was a huge desert landscape, the only structures that operated on the moon's surface was the great stationary Ion-cannons in sector 37-B.

The platform was currently maintaining high alert because of an attack on the stations a few weeks earlier.

The attackers was a gang of space pirates that called themselves the black hammer, rumors said that they once buried a treasure trove somewhere beneath the moon's surface and was now trying to get their loot back.

After the platform repelled the first attack the pirates swore that they would come back with a fleet big enough to destroy the entire Niaga system.

After that threat the Galactic Federation together with other nations Mustered a fleet that hopefully was big enough to repel the coming attack.

The platform now housed five Battlecruisers, ten Destroyers, five carriers, two motherships, three shipyards, fifty flack frigates, twenty-five ion frigates, twenty torpedo frigates, five def-field frigates, two hundred corvettes and over three hundred strike-crafts.

The platform's fleet admiral was currently in the command module supervising the installation of a new sensor system.

The Fleet admiral was an Antiagan named Karen Soban, She had a Light orange fur with several darker markings, her eye color was hazel and she was about 6,7 feet tall.

She was wearing a navy blue uniform with eleven golden stripes on the sleeves and five golden stars on each shoulder.

There was several medals attached to her uniform, one of these was the platinum badge of leadership witch she received after she led her fleet to victory in the Queltean war.

"What are the status on the installation?" Karen asked.

"The installation is at 78 percent, admiral." One of the technical units replied.

"We are receiving an incoming transmission." another informed.

"On screen" Karen ordered.

An officer appeared on the screen.

"This is captain Jacob Thaddeus of Chimera military station calling Marcadia platform."

"This is fleet Admiral Karen Soban, go ahead." Karen answered.

"We have a class Delta-5 situation here. The target is heading your way, we need the planetary cannon array to stop him." Jacob informed.

"Don't tell me you let the infamous Lex Peirce slip through your fingers." Karen asked.

"Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened." Jacob replied.

"How did he got past the fighters?" Karen wondered.

"Based on the readings we received he used some sort of E.M.P. blast to kill the fighter's electronics. I'm sending over the data we have, I hope it can be of some use to you." Jacob answered.

"Thank you captain. We will do what we can here, I will personally see to that it's done. Fleet admiral Karen Soban, out."

She terminated the transmission and started to shout out orders.

"Ok people, we need a moon-wide perimeter scan A.S.A.P. he's goanna be here in less than an hour. Jacques, radio the cannon station and tell them to be ready. Yoki, tell the best interception squad to be ready to launch in 15 Standard minutes. Kaori, inform the crew in the inhibitor module to prepare to raise the inhibitor field." She ordered as she walked towards her terminal.

The crew obeyed the orders almost immediately and started to carry out their tasks.

"I'll get you this time Peirce" Karen said to herself.

* * *

Authors Note: this first chapter is just my way of getting the feel for writing.

I promise a lot more action, exposions and characters in the next chapter.


	2. The getaway Part II

Finaly fhinished the chapter, there is loads of more action in this chapter so enjoy.

Oh. And by the way. I made a few changes to the first chapter so you should check that out first.

**

* * *

**

Chapter two: The getaway. Part II

**Planetary Ion-Cannon defense station**

**Sector 37-B Antiaga 5 **

The environment on the moon Antiaga 5 was mainly a desolate desert landscape, the moon lost its ability to sustain life for over a hundred-thousand years ago when some moron completely ruined the moons ozone layer when he demonstrated a device of some kind.

The only structures that are operating now are Antiaga's planetary defense station in sector 37-B.

The defense station is a key element in controlling the great Ion-cannons scattered around the sector.

The cannons were built during the Queltean war as Antiaga 3's primary defense since Antiaga 5 ran in a parallel orbit with Antiaga 3.

The cannons are connected by a matrix of tunnels that runs deep below the burning sand in sector 37-B.

The tunnels are all connected to an underground complex that was built deep below the defense station on the surface.

Ravor Kimard was the commander currently stationed at the station.

Ravor Kimard was 6,9 feet tall muscular Antiagan with a tan fur color and brown eyes.

He was wearing a red uniform with five golden stripes on the sleeves and a Leoran leaf pin on each shoulder.

One of the things others noticed about him was that a small piece of his left ear was missing.

He was in the control room as usual keeping the other technical units from ditching their work.

"Garaz, I want that fuse changed immediately", he yelled to one of the technical units.

"Sir, yes, sir" the technical unit named Garaz replied.

Discipline was one of those things commander Ravor valued most.

"Achyd, give the cerebral core another scan, I don't want any bugs in the system" Ravor yelled at the tech unit that sat at the nearest console.

"Yes sir" Achyd replied in a sarcastic tone.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ravor yelled at Achyd.

"Nothing sir." Achyd replied.

"Sir. Incoming transmission from the platform." One of the tech units informed.

"WELL PATCH IT THROUGH YOU UTUYD!" Ravor yelled as a reply.

The tech unit just sighed as a reply, the entire crew on the defense station was used to the commanders nonstop yelling but that didn't change the fact that they had to endure several more years of it.

Meanwhile the cannon-status display on the main screen had been replaced with the Antiagan's military seal.

"What's taking so long?" Ravor yelled.

"It seams to be some interference on the current channel." The tech unit informed.

"THEN BOOST THE SIGNAL" Ravor yelled back.

A few seconds later a message on the main screen informed that contact was established.

Meanwhile aboard Marcadia platform… 

"We have established contact with the Defense station." Jacques informed.

"Good" Karen replied, " Bring them up on the main screen."

Commander Ravor appeared on the main screen moments later.

"What is it admiral?" he asked.

"Commander, we have a priority C situation up here, we need the E.M.P. cannon." Karen replied.

"Let me guess, Jacob let Peirce slip through his fingers, am I correct?" he asked.

"That is correct but we don't have time to discuss that right now, he will be here in less than an hour." Karen informed.

"Message acknowledged, we'll be ready to give him his welcome fireworks when he gets here. Ravor, out" Ravor informed before he terminated his link.

"Yoki, patch me through to the sensor station." Karen ordered.

"Aye admiral" she replied.

"This is the sensor station, go ahead." the sensor chief informed over the radio.

"This is the admiral speaking, we need your eyes and ears to search for this contact" Karen ordered as she transmitted Lex's ship's energy signatures to the sensor station.

"Roger that Admiral, we'll inform you when have something to report. Over and out" the chief replied over the radio.

Karen terminated the transmission and looked up at the view screen that displayed all contacts within the platforms sensor range, it was currently displaying two commercial freighters, three crew transports and a supertanker.

**37 minutes later…**

A small white mark appeared on the sensor display indicating that an unknown contact just had entered the sensor range.

One of the tech units pressed a few buttons on her console, a few seconds later a hologram appeared in the middle of the room.

The hologram was a complete replica of the space within the platforms sensor range.

"Enlarge ten times" Karen ordered.

Yoki used her console to enlarge the hologram, it was now so big that you could clearly see the platform in the middle of the hologram and clearly see Antiaga 5,s textures.

One more thing that was visible was a small white sphere at the edge of the hologram closing in on the station.

"Target the unknown contact" Karen ordered.

One of the tech units brought up a mini replica of the hologram in front of her, she then touched the white sphere with her finger causing it to light up.

A small textbox appeared under the white sphere in the main hologram displaying various information about the contact.

"Megan, are you getting this?" Karen asked over the radio.

"Loud and clear Karen. Hold on a minute while we compare the signatures." Megan replied over the radio.

"Bring up the inhibitor radius" Karen ordered.

An area in a spherical shape lit up on the hologram with the platform in the middle of the area.

"The contact will be inside the field radius in about five minutes" Kaori informed.

"Karen, are you still there?" Megan asked over the radio.

"I'm here. What do you got for me Megan?" Karen asked.

"It's him, there is no doubt about it." Megan informed.

"Good, Transmit the information to the mainframe." Karen ordered.

"Ok, it should be in right… Now." Megan informed.

The second Megan said now the white sphere in the hologram changed into a small ship.

"He is within firing range." Yoki informed nine minutes later.

"Kaori, tell the inhibitor station to fire up the field." Karen ordered.

"Aye admiral." Kaori replied.

They could hear the field power up two minutes later.

"Put me through to the defense station" Karen ordered.

"Aye admiral, hailing frequencies open." Jacques informed.

"How is the status down there Ravor?" Karen asked.

"We are set to direct power to the E.M.P. cannon." Ravor informed.

"Good. Proceed with firing sequence." Karen ordered.

Down at the defense station Ravor started to chuckle.

"It's what I live for Karen" he said before he terminated the link.

He then turned back to the crew.

"Well you heard her, initiate firing sequence." Ravor yelled at the crew.

Several of the stations crewmembers started to run towards their combat stations.

But then the commander's eyes fell on one particular tech unit that was just sitting in his chair doing nothing at all.

Ravor growled as he walked up to the lazy tech unit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRIGGER?" Ravor yelled at the tech unit called Trigger.

"As little as possible sir." He replied.

"I'm endangering this operation. Total moral crusher." Trigger added.

"You do know that this job is completely voluntary?" Ravor asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"No not for me it isn't. My father is an admiral. He thinks this job will straighten me up. HA! I'll show him." Trigger replied.

But then Ravor noticed one of the mechanics that was coming towards them, he also noticed the gigantic wrench he was holding with both hands.

"Well in that case I have no choice but to relocate you" Ravor said.

"Really?" Trigger asked.

"Yes." Ravor replied.

"BUCKMAN!" Ravor yelled as the mechanic reached them.

"Yes sir." The mechanic said as he turned to face Ravor and at the same time accidentally hitting Trigger's head with the wrench, sending Trigger flying of the chair.

"Thank you Buckman, that will be all." Ravor said.

Buckman just shrugged as he started to run towards his post again.

Trigger was now lying five feet away from the chair he sat on a few seconds ago.

"Get this utuyd to sick bay." Ravor ordered one of the tech units before he walked back to the command area

"Prepare to transfer power to E.M.P. 2" Ravor ordered as he sat down in the command chair.

"Ready for power transfer" the computer informed.

"Energize" Ravor commanded.

The main screens display changed from the Antiagan's military seal to a row of eight vertical progress bars that was slowly rising, each of the bars represented the power input to the designated defense cannon.

Back at the platform Karen was briefing the interception squad.

The interception squad consisted of seven top trained pilots designated to carry out high-risk interception missions.

"Ok people, don't expect this to be an easy mission, even with the planetary defense cannons there is a chance that he can find a way to use the cannons to his advantage.

Just remember that we are not dealing with a madman here, we are dealing with one of the most dangerous mercenaries in the galaxy and he will stop at nothing to complete his mission.

We don't know where he is headed but we must use all means necessary to stop this criminal."

"Ready for duty." the pilots said in unison.

"Good, move out." Karen ordered

"Aye admiral." the flight leader replied before he lead his squad toward the main hangar.

"Open a channel to the ship." Karen ordered as she was walking back to the command post.

"Opening cannels" Jacques informed.

A blue crosshair targeted the ship on the large holodisplay in the middle of the room.

"Channel open" Jacques informed.

"This is fleet admiral Karen Soban of Marcadia platform, there is no escape, surrender yourself now." Karen ordered.

For a few moments there was absolute silence, but then a cold chuckle echoed over the radio cannel.

"Do you really think I don't know about the inhibitor field, Karen." an ice-cold voice with a German accent replied over the radio.

"I also know about your attempt to disable my ship with one of the planetary E.M.P. cannons." He continued.

"Don't be so sure you'll escape this time Lex" Karen replied.

"We shall see Karen, we shall se" Lex replied before he terminated the link.

"Admiral, his ship is accelerating." Yoki informed, "He is powering up his weapons."

"We are ready for interception, awaiting further orders." The interception squads flight leader informed over the secure channel.

"Initiate interception." Karen ordered.

"Roger that." The flight leader replied.

Seven ships launched from the main hangar a few moments later.

The ships looked like a high-tech version of earth fighter plains.

The ships hull plates had a blue color similar to sapphires and two tail rudders that pointed slightly outwards.

The ship also had two Vulcan plasma guns attached on the top of each wing and instead of a jet engine on the back of the ship it had a powerful ion drive attached under each wing.

The seven ships quickly aligned in an arrow formation and started to make their way towards Lex's ship.

Lex turned his corvette towards the attackers and started to charge towards them.

The interception squad then started to fire their Vulcan plasma guns at Lex's ship but Lex quickly dodged the plasma charges and then turned towards the ship on the left edge of the formation and fired to compact ion beams towards the ship.

The red beams hit the ships left engine and blow it up causing the ship to lose control.

"Control, Az is hit" the flight leader informed over the radio.

Az managed to regain control of the ship a few moments later, "I'm ok." She said over the radio, "But I can't fly like this, I'm returning to the station."

"Roger that." The officer in the fire control tower replied, "Find a new ship as soon as you land in the main hangar."

Meanwhile Lex had managed to cripple one of the other ships by hitting it with an E.M.P. Charge.

Back in the command module, Karen was watching the fight on the holodisplay in the middle of the room with the rest of the crew.

The remaining ships had now split up into two groups and were trying to attack Lex from both sides.

They shot a volley of plasma charges at him and managed to damage his starboard laser turret.

But then Lex managed to get behind one of the ships and shot two stinger missiles towards it.

The missiles found their mark blowing the small ship to pieces.

"D'Arvit, we lost Mouser." The flight leader said over the radio.

The four remaining ships joined up in a new formation and started to Chase Lex.

But then Lex did something completely unexpected, he turned his ship around and started to fly towards the platform at a very high velocity.

The Interception squad immediately started to follow Lex towards the station.

Back at the defense station, the power transfer was almost complete.

"Power transfer at ninety-one percent." Achyd informed.

"Prepare to fire." Ravor ordered.

But suddenly Achyd's console started to shoot a cascade of sparks causing Achyd to jerk back from the console.

A picture of a black Kafit bird holding a hard drive in its talons appeared on all the screens a few seconds later.

"Power transfer from E.M.P. 2 to Ion 5 confirmed." The computer informed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ravor yelled.

"We have lost all control over the stations systems." Achyd informed, "By the looks of it, we've been hacked by the Black Kafit´."

"But I thought he was arrested a week ago." Ravor Said confused.

"He was, but he hacked the courts computer and erased the files concerning him and the countless computer crimes he pulled off." One of the others replied.

"But don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!" Ravor yelled back.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked, "He locked all the systems."

"GARAZ, GET OVER HERE NOW!" Ravor yelled.

Garaz arrived a few second later, "What is it?" He asked.

"I want you to hotwire the console and stop the countdown." Ravor yelled.

"Right." He replied before he grabbed a screwdriver from his toolbox and started to open the side panel on the main console.

"Power at twenty-seven percent, activating targeting systems." The computer informed.

"Hurry it up." Ravor shouted.

Garaz didn't answer but just continued to open the panel.

He unscrewed the last screw a few seconds later.

He then tossed the panel aside and started rearranging the wires inside.

"But why would he hack the defense grid, what could he gain in that?" One of the other units wondered.

Ravor thought for a while before he answered, "If my guesses are correct, he has allied with Peirce and is helping him escape." He answered.

"But how can hacking the defense grid help him?" someone else asked.

"Power at 57 percent, Target: Marcadia platform. Sub-target: Hyperspace inhibitor module." The computer informed as the display screen changed to show the platform in the space above them.

"I think that's your answer." Ravor replied.

Back in the space around the platform Lex was racing towards the platform with his four pursuers on his tail.

The four interception ships fired at Lex's Corvette but he managed to dodge the plasma charges and shot E.M.P. charges from his aft turret back at his pursuers.

One of the charges hit the left engine of the ship farthest to the right causing the engine to power down and send the ship flying into the platform's hull plates.

Karen was still watching it all on the holodisplay in the command module.

But suddenly several alarms broke out on the station and red alert symbols appeared at most of the screens.

"Warning, The station has been targeted by unknown source." The computer informed.

"Locate!" Karen ordered.

"Aye, initiating scan." Yoki replied.

She pressed some buttons on her console and waited, a noise indicating that the scan was complete was hared a few minutes later but Yoki didn't say anything, she was just staring at the display screen on her console with her mouth wide open.

Karen noticed this and walked over to her, "What's wrong." Karen asked her in a worried tone.

She just looked at Karen and then pointed at the screen.

What Karen saw made her jaws drop as well, the screen displayed that one of the anti-cruiser ion-cannons on the surface was targeting their inhibitor module.

There was total silence while the crew awaited her response.

Karen then rose up in her full height and started to shout orders.

"GO TO RED ALERT! BRING THE SHIELDS TO MAXIMUM!" She shouted while she ran back towards her console.

The crew didn't hesitate to follow her orders because when Karen began to shout like that they knew things was serious.

"OPEN A CHANNEL TO THE STATION!" She shouted.

"I'm trying but they are not responding." Jacques responded.

"ADMIRAL, THE SENSORS ARE REPORTING THAT THEY WILL BE READY TO FIRE IN LESS THAN 10 MINUTES!" One of the others reported.

"TRANSFER POWER FROM LONG-RANGE SENSORS TO SHIELDS!" Karen ordered.

Outside Lex was now slaloming between the towers and turrets with the three ships still on his tail.

"Ok people, stay on my wing." The flight leader ordered the ships left in his squad.

"Rog… HEADS UP, THEY ARE ACTIVATING THE FLACK TURRETS!" One of the other pilots reported.

"Just follow my lead and we'll be fine." The flight leader reassured.

The turrets turned towards Lex's ship and started to fire but they missed the ship with mere inches each time.

"Why aren't the turrets working." The other pilot asked.

"He's to close, they can't get a proper lock on him." The flight leader answered.

Back inside the command module Yoki reported that she had found something.

"What do you got?" Karen asked.

"I have detected a low beam transmission directed towards the planet." Yoki reported.

"Source?" Karen asked.

"It appears that the transmission is being emitted from the communications dish on Peirce's ship." Yoki answered.

Give the interception squad following orders. They are to disable the communications dish on Peirce's ship." Karen ordered as she turned towards the holodisplay.

Outside Lex had cleared the platform and was now moving away from the platform with the three interceptors still following him.

"Ok, this is it. See if you can get a clear shot at him." The flight leader informed.

"This is flight control, you've got new orders." The officer in the tower radioed.

"This is Sanders, go ahead." The flight leader responded.

"You are to disable the Communications dish on Peirce's ship."

"Roger that flight control." Sanders replied.

But then Lex made a U-turn with his ship and started to race towards the three ships, firing his twin laser turrets at them.

The lasers hit one of the ships head on and the ship exploded seconds later.

The two other ships suffered some minor splash damage from the explosion but were knocked out of their current heading.

"D'Arvit. We are loosing to many ships, we need backup." Sanders radioed back to the tower.

But then the left laser turret on Lex's ship was destroyed by a laser blast.

"Did I miss anything?" A familiar voice said over the radio.

Sanders looked to the left and saw a laser-corvette flying up to the side of his ship.

"Just an explosion and a few laser shots, Az." Sanders replied.

Sanders could see Az smiling in the cockpit on the corvette and he smiled back.

But the moment was quickly interrupted by an E.M.P. charge that flew past them.

They turned their attention back towards Lex's ship and continued the chase.

Back at the defense station on the surface Ravor was shouting out orders while Garaz did his best to hotwire the system.

Garaz was lying on his back while he rearranged and reconnected wires.

He cut a green wire and connected one of the ends to a blue wire.

"Manual power outlet control accessed." The computer informed.

He then grabbed a red wire and a white wire and connected them.

He then grabbed the other half of the blue wire and connected it with one of the control cards inside the console.

"Ok. Here goes." He said as he connected a black wire to the same card.

It was complete silence for two seconds but just when they thought it had worked the card with the wires attached to it shot a cascade of sparks.

"Warning, backup generator three through seven connected to cannon grid, charging time decreased by thirty-seven percent." The computer informed.

"Garaz!" Ravor nearly shouted.

"Well, do you know how to hotwire this thing." Garaz snapped back.

"Warning. Power at ninety-seven percent. Firing in five minutes." The computer informed.

Ravor and his crew could only watch helplessly while the targeting system aligned the ion cannon towards the target.

Back at the platform everyone was scurrying around trying to find a solution when suddenly the computer came with a message.

"Warning, Approximately one minute to ion cannon fire." The computer informed.

"Admiral, we have actively scanned the station and the scans show that the power-input is so great that this will be twenty times more powerful than the regular beam." One of the tech units informed.

"The shields will newer hold against such magnitude." Karen spoke. "Hurry. Redirect all of the shields to center around the inhibitor module."

"Warning. Ion cannon fire in fifteen seconds." The computer informed.

"**All hands, brace for impact!**" Karen shouted

Down on the surface the giant ion cannon aligned with its target and fired.

A massive blue ion-beam shot from the planets surface and impacted with the shields right above the inhibitor module.

The shockwave from the impact trawled through the station, stretching the shield to unknown limits, causing the structural integrity to nearly fail in many compartments.

Chunks of steel fell from the sealing and cascades of sparks shot from many of the consoles.

The ion onslaught vent on for thirty seconds though for many it seamed like an eternity.

Karen lifted herself up and looked around the devastation the ion attack had caused.

Large chunks of steel had fallen down and crushed much of the equipment and crew, and some of the consoles were on fire.

"Report." She managed to say before she lost grip and fell back down to the floor.

"Shields at three percent… and holding." A tech unit informed after he managed to climb up from the floor and get to a console.

"Good. How is the situation in the rest of the platform?" Karen asked.

Yoki Got up and back to her console and accessed the main grid.

"Admiral, similar outcomes is reported all over the station." She informed.

"What about the field." Karen asked.

"It's still up." Yoki informed.

"How's captain Anderson?" Karen asked.

Kaori ran up to an Antiagan in a Dark grey uniform that lay motionless on the floor by the holo projector.

"He's dead." Kaori informed after he had checked the Antiagan's pulse.

"Same goes for Captain Leon." Yoki informed.

Yoki looked over at Karen, she then gasped at what she saw and ran up to her.

"Karen, you're hurt." She said.

Karen looked down and saw that a large part of the blue uniform was stained red with her own blood around her waist.

"It's just a scratch." Karen said with confidence.

"Yeah right." Yoki replied sarcastically.

"Where is it?" she mumbled while she looked around for something.

She jerked back as a small gray cabinet with a white winged creature painted on the door hit the floor a few feet away from her.

"Right." She said as she walked up to the cabinet and opened the doors and took out a small package.

When she got back to Karen she opened the package and took out a small blue spray bottle.

She pointed the nozzle of the spray bottle at the red parts of Karen's uniform.

She sprayed a white substance that contained a regenerative solution ant that acted like a bandage once it dried over the wound..

"I think I have some bad news." Leon reported.

"WHAT?" Yoki shouted back.

"The cannon is preparing to fire another shot." He replied.

"What about the interception squad?" Karen asked as she slowly tried to get up on her feet.

"We lost contact when the beam hit us." Leon reported.

"Can you activate the view screen?" Karen asked.

"I'll try." He said as he ran up to another console and started to press a number of buttons.

A few seconds later the view screen started to flicker and after a few second it showed an external view of the platform from the command module.

There at the edge of the screen they could see a small interceptor together with a laser corvette chasing Lex's corvette.

Outside Lex was racing towards the platform with Sanders and Az still on his tail.

"Stay on my wing." Sanders ordered.

"Roger that. Target at 005." Az replied.

"Good, target the main Communication dish and wait till you get a clear shot." Sanders said.

They reached the platform and started to fly just a few meters over the platforms hull plating.

Lex than brought his ship to a high speed and raced toward an array of turrets.

"Stay sharp, he's trying to shake us off in that turret array." Sanders informed.

"Won't be a problem." Az replied with confidence.

They flew through the array with ease and cleared the platform on the other side.

Lex then brought his ship to a steep dive and leveled out after a short while.

"Bad move Peirce." Az said as she moved her ship into position over him and locked on to her target.

She pulled the trigger and shot several bursts of laser shots from the turrets on her ship.

They found their mark right on the comm. Dish on Lex's ship, instantly destroying the dish.

Back down at the defense station on the surface Ravor was yelling at Garaz.

"I think at least some of that is English." Buckman commented to his friend.

Ravor was yelling and swearing on at least twenty different languages at the same time and poor Garaz was backed up in a corner unable to escape.

Some of the few words understandable was "Should have loaded you into that cannon." and "It's a miracle it's still standing."

"Hey, calm down, it wasn't his fault." Achyd said.

"You. Stay out of this." Ravor snapped back.

"Err. You guys might want to check this out." Buckman said from one of the consoles.

"What?" Ravor said as he walked up to the console Buckman was pointing at.

He then looked down at the view screen and noticed that they had regained control of the system.

"Fifteen minutes to fire." The computer informed.

"Well don't just stand there." Ravor yelled at the others, "Terminate the bliznack firing sequence!"

The tech units rushed back to their consoles and started to terminate the sequence.

"Firing sequence terminated." The computer informed a few minutes later.

Back at the platform the command module was filled with technician and medical teams that was trying to undo the damage.

"How's repairs on the main communication array?" the chief engineer asked.

"Zero-G teams are reporting that we can send transmissions back to H.Q. now." One of the technicians's reported.

Karen was surrounded by medics that applied administrative treating to her wound.

"How did you know what treating to administer to her?" the chief medic asked Yoki.

"When I was with her crew at the Dauntless during the Queltean war a few years ago, things like this happened almost twice a week." Yoki replied.

"Admiral." Someone called from the platform below.

One of the medics helped Karen up so she could take command again.

"What is it?" she replied.

"We have just radioed our condition back to H.Q. they are sending repair ships to help us" Jacques informed, "But in a condition like this, the shields wouldn't even stop a LEP (Light explosive projectile) torpedo"

"Admiral." One of the others called.

"What?" Karen replied.

"The hyperspace sensor log's are showing that a contact dropped out of hyperspace just outside the hyperspace inhibitor field just a few minutes ago." He informed.

"What kind of ship?" Karen asked.

"I'll check the database." He informed as he accessed the main grid.

"By the spirits!" he exclaimed a few second later.

"What's the problem?" Karen asked.

"The only signal code that match is that of a Black hammer shield-piercing torpedo frigate."

Karen's mind quickly resonated what this meant, "Hurry, grab on to something!" she yelled.

A white orb of energy was shown traveling towards the station at a high velocity.

It impacted with the platform's inhibitor module a few seconds after Karen figured out the danger they where in.

The module lit up in a bright explosion that completely obliterated the module and heavily damaged the hull plates around the module.

The platform shock violently from the powerful explosion, causing even more damage to the platform's compartments.

Several alarms broke out on the platform after the blast.

Not just alarms that signaled hull breaches but also the alarm that signaled that an unidentified fleet was emerging from hyperspace.

The hyperspace sensor display was brought up on the main holo projector in the middle of the room.

The hologram showed that several hyper signatures were heading towards the platform.

Karen looked over at the main view screen that still showed an external view of the module they where in.

What she saw would have made most people retreat in fear, but she knew that escaping from this was near to impossible.

* * *

Authors Note: This was originaly meant to be tha last chapter on marcadia platform but the chapter got so long thet i simply had to split it in two. 

I'm actualy suprised that i managed to write this much in one chapter, espesialy since im still a newbie in writing.


	3. Nowhere to run?

Finally another chapter. This author stuff would be a lot easier if my little brother didn't magnetize my computer by accident´ every two weeks with his magnet collection. That kid definitely has magnets on his brain.

But here it is. The third chapter in my trilogy.

* * *

**Chapter three: Nowhere to run?**

Information, the first principle of warfare, must form the foundation of all your efforts. Know, of course, thine enemy. But in knowing him do not forget above all to know thyself. The commander who embraces this totality of battle shall win even with the inferior force.

Federation Battle Manual

**The great harbor platform Marcadia**

**High orbit over Antiaga 5**

Several large warships accompanied by many smaller ships dropped out of hyperspace just outside the platform.

The larger warships had a single-wing design with a powerful impulse-engine at the tip of each "wing".

The front party of the ship resembled an eagle's head and the ships hull-plating had a green color.

The ships were armed with several beam weapons that looked like a cross between a phaser and a disruptor.

The smaller ships had a more sleek design.

They where propelled by a powerful 3x12 engine at the back of the ship and there was an opening underneath the ship so the ship was probably a type of carrier.

The carriers instantly started to launch a large number of fighter, bomber and corvette squads as the impulse-engines on the large ships roared to life and started to push the large warships forward at a tremendous speed.

Karen saw all this on the view screen in the command module and she knew that this was an enemy that would be hard to beat.

She recognized the larger warships.

The ship class was called ray-eagle and the ship itself was very agile despite it's size.

She remembered when she encountered one of the ray-eagles outside Zarum III when she was captain at the GFM Dauntless.

There was by share luck that they escaped with their lives when a solar flare disabled the ray-eagle long enough for them to reach the jump point.

She instantly recognized the Black-hammer insignias branded on the ships.

"Admiral. Half the station just requested a permission to evacuate of the sector." The inter-platform communications manager informed.

"NO. We cannot evacuate." Karen shouted, "These are Ray-eagles, One of the most lethal Black-hammer ships. Not just because of their weaponry, but also because of their extreme speed and agility. If we try to escape to a jump point they'll annihilate us before we reach it. We must stand our ground.

Karen wrestled herself out of the medic team's grip and managed to get to the main fleet-command terminal.

"Call the interceptor squad back. Now." She commended a Kweltekwan that sat at the terminal before the medic team caught up with her.

The Kweltekwan turned the attention of all his four eyes to the terminal and started to access the comm. Network.

He quickly patched a link up with sanders and the rest of his squad.

"Break to high-32 tactics, increase speed with 29-kilo'qans and go for it." They heard Sanders command over the radio.

"He's making a run for the station again." It was Az's who spoke this time.

"Make 7-type-effect turn and intercept." Sanders responded.

"Ok. Making turn. We should see the station again once we clear this old wreckage." Az informed.

"Ok, there is the station, but…"

"What the Z'ach are those warships doing here?" Az asked in confusion.

"I don't know Az. But Peirce is making a run for them." Sanders replied.

"Set speed to max and follow him" Sander added.

The Kweltekwan opened the link and started to give orders.

"That is not goingk to happen" the Kweltekwan said in a Russian like accent.

"What do mean by that, Quadra?" Sanders asked.

"It vill be meaning that Karen is calling you off." Quadra replied.

"But… pierce is getting away." Said Az.

"Don't matter. You are to return to hangar. That's an order!" Quadra ordered.

"Admiral! The large warships are powering up their weapons." Someone from the sensor terminal yelled.

"Go to priority-one alert." Karen ordered.

"What are your orders Karen?" Quadra asked.

"Launch all ships." Karen ordered, "Authorization, Karen zero-niner-alpha-zulu."

"Aye admiral." Quadra said as he activated the platform vide intercom system.

"_**All pilots, this is a scramble alert. Report to hangars immediately. This is not a drill. I repeat. All pilots are to report to hangars immediately. This is not a drill."**_

They saw on the main screen that one of the Kweltekwan Mako-class battlecruisers detached from the platform and started to move towards the attacking ray-eagles.

The Mako-class battlecruiser was a large bulky ship covered with plasma cannons.

It had five powerful gravity engines on the back of the ship and titanium hull plating enhanced by magnetic shielding.

"I think they vill be havingk some trouble vith the Mako cruisers." Quadra chuckled as he watched the main screen.

Two of the ray-eagles suddenly broke formation and started to fly towards the approaching Mako cruiser.

The Mako cruiser responded by firing waste amounts of plasma charges towards them.

But the ray eagles simply evaded the plasma charges with an extraordinary agility and they soon came up on each side of the Mako cruiser.

They then started to assault the Mako cruiser with their beam weapons as they flew past it.

The Mako cruiser's shields were soon evaporated by the ray-eagle's assault.

Then a third ray-eagle came from behind and finished the job by firing their beam weapons directly into the Mako-cruisers reactor compartment.

The Mako-cruiser soon flared up in a bright explosion that destroyed the smaller ships that didn't get away in time.

"I can't believe it." Quadra said with panic in his voice, "They viped out a Mako cruiser in less than five minutes."

"Heads up! The bombers are in range of the platform!"

"More ships detected on the hyper grid." A Plorginar informed from a nearby sensor console.

Several more ships exited hyperspace around fifty clicks away from the station.

These ships where smaller than the other ships and was equipped with kinetic turrets.

Meanwhile, the ray-eagles had reached the platform and were now pounding on the platform's various sub systems with their beam weapons.

The fire was responded with several volleys of stinger missiles from the platform's missile turrets.

Several Ion beams, coming from the planet's surface suddenly hit one of the ray-eagles, destroying its starboard engine.

The turret crew followed the defense station's example and stared to fire the platforms ion cannons at the ray-eagles.

The platform's retrofitted ion-cannons weren't as powerful as the planetary defense cannons but they made up for that with their large numbers.

The damaged ray-eagle soon crumpled under the pressure from the ion-cannons and flared up in an explosion just seconds later.

In the mean time, several more ships had undocked and launched from the platform and was now moving to intercept the wave of fighters coming towards the platform.

Suddenly the ray-eagles turned towards the platforms many dry docks and started to blast the ships that hadn't launched from the platform yet.

They managed to destroy most of the docked ships before they had to turn about.

Meanwhile the platform's fighter squadrons had reached the advancing wave of strike crafts and were now fighting them with all the strength they could muster.

The platform's fighters where backed up by several squadrons of gunship corvettes.

Several more ships suddenly dropped out of hyperspace into the heat of the battle.

These ships had a more frigate-like design and were equipped with two heavy flack cannons each.

The newcomers immediately started to fire their flack cannons at the platform's fighter squads, greatly decreasing their numbers.

They where responded with several volleys of ion charges produced by corvettes that had intercepted the frigates.

Several other frigate type ships exited hyperspace a few minutes later.

These ships looked like they where built around a massive ion-cannon (witch they where).

One of the new ships turned towards one of the Antiagan Kyloth-class torpedo frigates and fired a beam of concentrated green energy towards the frigate.

The ion-beam pierced right through the frigate without any trouble, causing the torpedo frigate to implode second later.

Karen and the rest of the command crew watched it all from the command module.

From the looks of it, they where losing the battle.

"We can't take this much longer. We need to contact the federation." Karen ordered as she rushed towards the comm. Station.

A powerful explosion suddenly rocked the platform, causing many to lose their balance and fall to the floor.

Several alarms blared out as a grid model of the platform replaced the external view on the main screen.

The comm. Section on the grid model was flashing red.

"Warning! Warning! Warning! Long-range communication destroyed!" computer informed.

"What now?" Karen asked.

"I'm sorry." The Plorginar at the comm. Station said, "But we cannot communicate with Turo or any other planet without the long-range communication system."

"Are there any commercial traffic within the vicinity of the platform?" Karen asked.

"Yes, there is an automated supertanker over sector 26-L. But I don't know how that can be of help to us." The Plorginar replied.

"If it's an automated supertanker, it should be equipped with a ship-to-station sub frequency transmitter." Karen said.

"And that means that we can patch a link to another station via the tanker." The Plorginar finished, "Karen. You're a genius."

"Can you patch a link to Chimera station?" Karen asked.

"Can pure Lytranium increase the capacity of an x-7 impulse engine by 750 percent?" He asked rhetorically.

Karen just raised an eyebrow at this remark.

"Establishing comm. Links." The Plorginar informed as he turned back to the terminal.

The words "Communication links established" appeared on the screen a few minutes later and were then replaced by a video link with the station.

They could see Jacob who just noticed that the link was established on the screen.

"Karen, what's going on? We can see explosions and heavy gunfire on the mid range sensors." He asked with concern.

"What we have feared has now happened. The Black hammer clan is attacking. We have sustained heavy losses and the platform has received moderate damage to its outer hull." Karen informed while she brought up a grid model of the station on one of the other screens.

"Karen, why are you transmitting on a sub-wave ship-to-station frequency?" Jacob asked just after Jenkins had handed him a holo-pad (portable holographic display and memory unit).

"The station has lost its long-range communication array. The only way we could contact any one was via an automated supertanker within the vicinity of the short-range comm. System. Karen replied as one of the medics handed her a holo-pad.

"And we couldn't contact Antiaga 3 directly since the tanker only carried a ship-to-station sub frequency transmitter. So we will need you to send a message from us to the galactic federation H.Q. on Turo" She said as she used the grid model of the station to survey exactly how much damage the ray-eagles had done.

"If you record a message and send the file's to us. Then we can redirect the message to Turo." Jacob said as he punched in some commands at the console on his side.

Suddenly several red light started to blink on and off on the terminal on Karen's side at the same time as most of the lights in the command module started to fade.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"The pirates just knocked out another PowerStation, the platforms system is shutting down unnecessary systems like lighting to preserve power." Karen informed.

"Hurry and record the message. Your signal is starting to dissipate." Jacob said.

Karen nodded and punched in the "record message" command at the terminal.

She sent the message a just after she finished the recording a few minutes later.

"There is another thing we need you to send to the federation." Karen said after Jacob confirmed that the message was through.

"And what is that?" he asked with curiosity.

"As you might have already guessed, Peirce dropped into hyperspace during the confusion of the battle." She said as Yoki handed her a small laser-disk.

"This laser-disk contains all the information we gathered on Lex's ship as well as the hyper-core decay traces. That should at least give the federation some clue as of where he was heading."

Karen slid the disk into a slot on the side of the screen and punched in the "Uploadandsend" command.

"Ok, we have the data." Jacob informed a few minutes later. We'll transmit the data to the federation when we deliver your message."

A large explosion rocked the station once more and the picture in the comm screen faded.

"I'm sorry Karen, but we have just lost the short-rang communications array." The Plorginar informed.

"What do you want to do now that we don't have any way of communicating with the ships?" Yoki asked.

As Karen pondered over the situation she suddenly realized what kind of situation they where put in.

They didn't have any way of directing the friendly ships outside of the station.

"KAREN!" someone shouted from not so far away.

When Karen and Yoki turned to see who it was, they could see Jacques running towards them with a holo-pad on his left hand.

"This is bad news." He said as he handed her the Holo-pad.

Karen looked down at the holo-pad.

It was displaying the data about a type of boarding frigate, commonly used by pirates.

"There is about fifty of these heading at high speeds towards the platform. They will reach the platform in less then ten minutes." Jacques.

"Quai'sanja" Karen swore in her native language.

"T'za San?" Yoki asked with frustration.

"Un genta, ze zurax." Karen said after she had pondered over the situation for a few seconds.

Yoki and Jacques understood all this, but the Plorginar just looked at looked at each other in confusion.

"Err… can you repeat that." the Plorginar asked.

"I said that we need a ship." Karen said as she realized they had spoke in their native language in their frustration.

"What for?" the Plorginar asked.

"One of the reasons is that we need to have a way to communicate with the rest of our ships." Karen informed.

"And the other reason?" the Plorginar asked.

As if to answer his question, the command module rocked violently as two of the ray-eagles attacked the module with their beam weapons.

"WARNING! WARNING! COMMAND MODULE HULL INTEGRITY AT 71 PERCENT." The computer informed.

"There is the other reason." Yoki said.

"We must evacuate the command module." Karen said as she grabbed a microphone that lay on top of the communication terminal's console. "All crew of the command module is to proceed to the exit and move towards the platform hangars to be divided aboard command cruisers. All crew is to abandon the command module immediately."

The loudspeakers around the module amplified her voice so that all the crew aboard the module could hear her.

"Admiral, take this." One of the medics said as she handed her a small Injector "This serum will provide your system with a lysine mix that will allow you to run regardless of the state you're in right now."

Karen nodded and injected the serum into her left artery.

The ray-eagle's beam weapons shook the command module once more, but this time there where three ray-eagles attacking instead of two.

"WARNING! WARNING! COMMAND MODULE HULL INTEGRITY AT 48 PERCENT!" the computer informed.

"Karen, where are you going?" Yoki exclaimed as Karen suddenly took off and ran towards what was left of her workstation.

"To get something important." She replied as she reached her workstation (or what was left of it.).

She opened a small hatch on the floor and removed a small blue syn-tex (Synthetic textile) bag from the inside.

"What's that?" Yoki asked as she reached Karen.

"You know perfectly well what this is." Karen said as she opened the bag.

Inside, there were several small cylinders that glowed in various colors, something that looked like a blue high-tech handgun that was made of a sapphire like substance, two plasma grenades, five concussion grenades and a small Blue-laser disk.

"I was wondering where you put that after we got transferred here from the Dauntless." Yoki grinned as she saw what the bag contained.

Karen strapped the bag's strap around her left shoulder so that the bag was hanging down under her right arm.

"Lets get out of here." Karen said as she started to run towards the exit.

Yoki didn't see any reason to argue with this order so she followed Karen towards the exit.

Once again, the command module was rocked by an attack from the ray eagles.

But this time, the module couldn't resist the force of the attacking ray-eagles and the module started to break up.

"There is the exit." Karen pointed out as they rounded the last corner and had a free passage to the exit.

Suddenly an alarm broke out and a pair of large blast doors started to close and slowly start to block of their exit.

"We'll never make it." Yoki said as she realized their narrow chances.

"Oh yeah. Watch this." Karen said as she drew the gun from the bag and loaded a small cylinder that emitted an azure glow, into the gun.

She then fired what looked like an azure lightning ball towards the closing blast doors.

The bolt hit the closing blast doors.

Azure lighting bolts arched around the doors witch now had stopped closing.

"What was that?" Yoki asked as they passed the narrow gap between the blast doors.

"Temporal EMP. It freezes all types electronics for a given amount of time, five seconds in this case."

They hared the blast doors close behind them a second later.

They both skidded to a stop now that they where out of danger, at least for the moment.

Then to their confusion, they heard several strange sounds, vibrations traveling via the platforms hull.

Karen closed her eyes and diverted all her attention to the hearing-center of her brain. She searched her memory of something to connect to this sound so that she could better guess what it was. Then, in the corner of her memory she found what she was looking for. The sounds were the sounds of the boarding modules on frigates latching on to the hull of the platform and drilling through the hull plating with their Tritanium drills.

She opened her eyes and reverted a large part of her attention back to the visual cortex of her brain.

"It's the boarding frigates, they are latching on to the platform's hull." Karen said as she started to run again

"Are you sure?" Yoki asked as she followed.

"One hundred percent." She replied "If you've heard that sound as often as I have, you'll never forget it."

They soon came to a halt at some lockers that where built into the wall.

Karen pressed in a code at a small keypad one of the lockers and opened it.

She reached her hand into the locker and removed a laser-rifle with a long and sleek barrel and handed the weapon to Yoki.

"You're going to need this." Karen said as Yoki received the rifle.

"And these." Karen said as she handed her a small pouch filled with laser rifle-clips.

She then walked over to a smaller locker and unlocked it.

"And you should definitely hang on to these." Karen said as she removed ten demolition charges and bagged them inside a small backpack she took from the locker under the locker she took the demolition charges from.

"What do we need demolition charges for?" Yoki asked.

"We need them in case there's some debris blocking our way." Karen replied.

They then started to make they're way deeper into the platform.

**Galactic federation HQ**

**Planet Turo**

The Grand councilwoman were listening to a representative of the Chandrel republic talking about the various tax system's in the galaxy and how to improve the efficiency of the galaxy's politick system.

Of course, the other council members, including the Grand councilwoman herself where nearly bored to death.

She had just wished to do something more interesting then to listen to this when it happened.

Several alarms went off and many red lights started to flash around the room.

"Priority alert. Top priority hail from Chimera station." The Council A.I. announced.

Thank you wary much´ the councilwoman thought as she activated the huge holo-projector in the middle of the large room.

The large holographic projection flickered into life and projected the text: Receiving transmission.

Seconds later the text was swapped with a large scale projection Jacob Thaddeus.

"Ah, Jacob. I presume this involves good news." The councilwoman said as she hoped that Lex was finally brought to justice or at least blasted out of the sky.

"Unfortunately not. He got away." Jacob said.

"WHAT?" The Grand council nearly shouted, "How can that be possible? You have state-of-the-art interceptor crafts. There is no way he could have outrun those interceptors."

"State-of-the-art, yes. But he had something we didn't predict." Jacob countered.

"And what was that?" the councilwoman asked.

"Contacts. That Quai'sanja had contacts under our weary own noses on our very own home!" Jacob nearly Screamed in rage.

"Calm yourself captain Jacob." The councilwoman said, "Now. Tell us what those contacts provided him with that gave him the ability to escape."

Jacob pulled himself together and started to explain what had happened.

"He were using an illegal corvette modification including the illegal Xeno Blast shield."

"A Xeno blast shield?" the councilwoman asked in disbelief. The other council members started to whisper and talk to each other when they heard the word "Xeno"

The Xeno blast shield where outlawed in the entire galaxy because it used a energy source so powerful and so dangerous that it was a miracle that they even managed to contain it.

The power source where a type of power crystals found on almost every planet in the galaxy.

The crystals alone just emitted a slow stream of harmless energy and were mostly used to power small equipment.

But when fused with the rare Xeno molecule found only near the wake of worm-holes and black-holes, the crystals would emit a tremendous amount of energy that where so powerful that it could dissolve Tritaium in a matter of seconds.

The only material strong enough to contain it was a rare metal called Inobtainium.

"Exactly" Jacob replied, "It's a miracle the pilots or Pierce for that matter are still alive."

"But how did he get away?" The councilwoman demanded.

"He used a type of fast-firing EMP turret mounted on the back of his ship to disable the interceptors." Jacob said.

"Kyot." The councilwoman swore to herself.

"Unfortunately. Its not that simple." Jacob continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The councilwoman asked.

"You better listen to her´ yourself" Jacob said as he routed a transmission through the link.

The hologram changed into a 2D screen displaying the image of an injured Karen.

The first thing they noticed was that she was not in the command module.

"This is admiral Karen Soban of Marcadia platform. I'm sorry I couldn't use a direct link but I had no choice." Her face where illuminated in the dim light by the red lights on the console on her side.

"It has finally happened. The Black Hammer clan is attacking. We are now under heavy fire from several warships including the dreaded Ray-eagle class ships." The grand councilwoman paled as she heard the name: Ray-eagle.

"We have lost our long range communication tower and three of the ten power stations.

We are fighting a losing battle and need immediate reinforcements.

Soban out."

The message ended and the projections of Jacob were back.

"As you can see, things are more serious than we first thought." Jacob said.

"Thank you captain Thaddeus. We will take it from here." The councilwoman said before she terminated the link.

The councilwoman waited a few minutes before talking again.

"Before we take further action it is best that I inform you all about both Peirce and the Black hammer clan because some of you don't know about either of them." She said.

"First things first. Lex Peirce first appeared fifteen years ago when he assassinated the leader of a huge corporation that managed all matter conversion within sixty light-years of Lajes IV.

We can tell for sure that he was working under orders and not a personal agenda. After that he has been taking all sorts of assassination missions for great and infamous crime lords. Including the well-known Dr. Jacques von Hämsterwiel."

"I don't see how he can be right under Kioko on the top ten list of wanted criminals just for that." One of the members said.

"That's because all his missions have targeted important members of the federation that mostly were a part of managing galactic relations, economy, production, mining and more.

Simply set. Lex Peirce is a threat not only to the lives of people. But he is also a major threat to the stability of the entire galactic federation!" The councilwoman said.

"Next. There is little known about the Black hammer clan, other then the knowledge that they are not indigenous to this galaxy and that they have committed numerous acts of piracy in this galaxy. Also know that they invented the technology used in the Ray eagle's primary weapon." She continued.

"Now. I want one and all of the resident Generals, Admirals and officers to attend to the war room immediately. If it's a full scale war the black hammer clan wants, then it's a full scale war they'll get." She addressed to the council before she started to make her way to the war room with the other officers.

* * *

Yes. I'm splitting up the chapter again. But I honestly had no idea that I would actually be able to write this much. I really want to know if my style of writing is good enough for you or not since I'm still a newbie writer and I'm not sure how to do this right. 


	4. The turn of the tide

The last chapter taking place on Marcadia platform.

A little information on future stories. i have decided to make triology and this story is the first. this story mainly focuses on the meeting. the next story focuses onrevaling the past. the third and final story focuses on the comming future. thats all the information i'm willing to give away now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: The turn of the tide**

If I determine the enemy's disposition of forces while I have no perceptible form, I can concentrate my forces while the enemy is fragmented. The pinnacle of military deployment approaches the formless: if it is formless, then even the deepest spy cannot discern it nor the wise make plans against it.

Sun Tzu, "The Art of War"

The great harbor platform Marcadia 

**High orbit over Antiaga 5**

Karen and her team had just reached the hangar.

There they where met by the sight of two pirate boarding crafts that had landed inside the hangar.

Four pirates where escorting´ some Antiagan's towards one of the crafts.

Karen recognized them instantly. It was Sanders and AZ.

She nodded to Yoki and they both drew their weapons. Karen loaded a clip that emitted a calm blue glow into her gun while Yoki loaded a laser clip into her laser rifle. They both took aim and fired two shots each.

The pirates were dead even before they hit the ground.

They holstered their weapons and ran over to Sanders and AZ.

AZ smiled when they saw who had rescued them.

"Wow. That's what I call quadruple headshot." She said.

"Yes. But we must get to the old repair hangar under the station." Karen Interrupted.

"The repair hangar? But. Its only an old Kyloth there." Soren said confused.

"I know, but we don't have any choice." Karen replied.

They started to make their way down another corridor.

They were about to round a corner when a plasma blast hit the wall of the corridor.

Karen signaled the others to stop and briefly peeked around the corner.

She jerked back as another plasma blast nearly missed her head.

"What did you see?" Yoki and AZ asked in unison.

"Two Antiagan's are pinned behind some crates and are under fire from a gang of pirates." Karen replied.

"We must assist them." Yoki said as she drew her rifle.

"Yes. If we hurry we can get behind the crates before the pirates notice." Karen said.

The others nodded and prepared themselves to run.

They all flung themselves around the corner and run towards the crates.

The then skidded to a halt next to the two others, startling them.

"Whoa? Karen, why are you here?" one of them asked when he saw who it was.

"We're here to help." she said.

"Well, that's not going to be easy." The other one said, if you poke your around the corner on one of these crates, you would get fired upon by at least ten different types of plasma rifle."

"D'Arwit!" Karen swore.

But she then noticed the calm green glow that had started emitting from the pouch on his belt.

"What's that? A shock clip?" Karen asked.

"Huh?" he said as he looked down at the pouch.

"It's never done that before." He said.

"What?" Karen asked.

"This." he replied as he fished a small green sphere out of the pouch.

"Its beautiful." Yoki said. But Karen just stared at the little sphere.

"Where did you find that?" Karen asked.

"On Seltan IV a couple of years ago." the trooper said.

Karen snatched the ball and held it in front of the troopers face.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" She said as she shook the small sphere in front of the trooper's nose.

"No" he said confused.

"This is Materia, crystallized Mako." Karen said.

"But I thought those where just a myth." The trooper said.

"For from it." Karen said.

"But, no one here knows how to use it." The other trooper said.

"I wouldn't say that." Karen said as she looked down on the little green sphere, "I learned quite a few things while I was on the Discovery."

Karen took the little sphere in both hands and started to concentrate.

The sphere glowed more intense now. Karen closed her eyes as she let the energies flow through her body. The sphere then split up into two parts that transformed into small balls of energy that entered her body. She then let out a deep sigh and fell to her knees.

"Karen. What happened?" Yoki asked as she helped her up.

No one noticed that the symbol of fire glowed on her right arm for a few seconds before vanishing again.

Karen opened her eyes and smiled.

"It's been a long time since I last used one of these." She said as she got up.

"Stand back." Karen warned.

The others did as they where told since they had no idea about what was to happen next.

She started to concentrate once more.

Suddenly, flames started to surround her right hand.

"Karen." Yoki exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm all right, stay where you are." Karen said.

She then started to gather a large ball of fire in her hands.

When she was satisfied with the fireball, she rushed around the corner of the crates out into the open. She then threw the large ball of fire towards the pirates and quickly ducked behind the crates again. The fireball exploded on impact, disintegrating the pirates in seconds.

The others looked in amazement at what had just happened.

"Shall we?" Karen smirked as she gestured them to follow her.

The others nodded and they started to make their way towards the old hangar.

"Oh. And by the way" one of the troopers said as he walked next to Karen.

"My name is Nandor." he said.

"And that back there is my little brother. Morwend." He said as he pointed at the other trooper.

"I thought I saw some similarities between you." Karen replied.

"Yes. We look almost the same. One of the few differences is my scar." Nandor pointed to a small scar under his left eye.

"Oh. And by the way." Karen said as she gathered the fire energies back into a sphere again. "I guess you'll be wanting this back."

"Keep it. I guess that it glowed because it finally found someone capable of handling it. I think that its best left to you." Nandor Replied.

They walked the rest of the way to the hangar doors in silence so that they could hear it if they where approached by pirates.

They soon reached the blast doors that separated the hangar from the rest of the platform.

"Here we are." Karen said as she fished a keycard out of her pocket.

She slashed the card trough the card reader at the wall next to the blast doors and entered a three digit number code on the keypad.

Both the card and the code where accepted and the huge doors slid open.

But what was on the other side almost made her close the door again.

The repair hangar where a large hangar capable of handling up to ten frigates at a time but it hadn't been used since they installed dry-docks on the platform. The only ship there now where an old Kyloth frigate.

The Kyloth are the standard Anti-cruiser frigate in the Antiagan armada.

Their hulls are large and bulky with Tritanium alloy plating (though this Kyloth where an older class with titanium plating.)

They have two heavy kinetic cannons mounted to their upper hull, one fore and one aft.

They're main weapons are five X-7 cluster launcher's on each side of the ship.

The X-7 cluster launcher consists of seven launchers that each launches a special type of elemental torpedo that brakes up into ten smaller torpedoes when within a certain range of the target for maximum damage **(Authors note: this might sound small but one of the smaller torpedoes is actually twice the size of an adult human)**.

The frigates also have two impulse engines mounted on each side of the aft section of the ship.

On the other side of the door there was a large gunfight between a battalion of Antiagan guerrilla fighters and a gang of black hammer pirates. The guerilla fighters where heavily outnumbered and pinned behind a large pile of old supply crates next to the Kyloth

Karen and her group could see two black hammer boarding frigates docked near the hangar entrance.

"Are you sure that this is the only way?" Morwend asked.

"I'm afraid so." Karen replied.

"Uh… Karen." Yoki said."

"What?"

"I think they see us."

Yoki was right. Two of the pirates was pointing towards where they where. Some of the other pirates started to point they're weapons at them.

"TAKE COVER!" Karen yelled.

She and the others immediately ducked behind an old steel crate that was standing near the doors.

"We have a serious problem." Sanders pointed out.

"Oh. Do you really think so?" Yoki replied sarcastically.

"We cannot stay here." Karen said.

"She's right" AZ said. "If we stay here. We'll be blown to bits for sure."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Nandor asked.

"We must get over to those guerrilla fighters." Karen answered. "We must move swiftly of we are to get there alive."

"No problem. It should be just like the live fire obstacle course at the military academy." Morwend said.

"Ok. On my mark." Karen said.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"MARK!" Karen shouted.

They all started to run towards the Guerrilla fighters at a high speed.

They did their best to dodge the various laser and plasma blasts that the pirates shot at them.

"Almost there." Shouted as she skidded under a laser blast.

She skidded to a stop next to the guerrilla fighters. Yoki came to a halt next to her a millisecond later.

"Need a hand." AZ asked the troopers as she stopped next to Karen.

It was first then that the guerilla fighters noticed them.

"Karen? Yoki? What are you doing down here." One in a light green uniform asked.

"We thought you might needed some help, Parker." Sanders said as he skidded to a halt next to AZ.

"Where is Morwend?" Nandor asked as he skidded to a stop next to Karen.

"I thought he was with you." Karen asked.

"There he is!" Yoki interrupted as she pointed towards him.

There he was running for his life from the various plasma blasts that the pirates fired at him.

For a moment they thought he was going to make it but then he was suddenly hit by a laser blast in his left leg. He instantly toppled over and hit the floor. He was lucky though. He was traveling at a high enough speed so that he skidded the rest of the way across the floor all the way to the others.

The others rushed to his side to see if he was ok. He was not.

His left leg was stained in his own blood and if they didn't stop the bleeding soon, he would die from the loss of blood.

Karen and Nandor lifted Morwend up and laid him up against one of the supply crates.

"Is it bad?" Morwend asked between clenched teeth.

"Radical reconstructive surgery is the only option." Nandor said as he bandaged his little brother's leg.

"Leg's that bad?" Morwend asked.

"Leg's fine. I was talking about you face." Nandor joked.

"Not funny." Morwend said.

"Hey. Can you two keep it down? I'm trying to blast pirates here." Parker said as he fired another shot from his plasma rifle.

"Unless you've noticed. We have a downed soldier here." Nandor scolded.

"Sorry. But it's not that simple to notice things like that when YOU HAVE TEN DIFFERENT PLASMA BLASTS WHISTLING PAST YOUR EARS EVERY NANOSECOND!" Parker yelled back.

"Zip it. Both of you." Karen said before Nandor could come with another reply. "We need to get aboard that frigate."

"There are to many of them." One of the female troopers pointed out.

She was a little taller than Karen and her fur was completely white and she had a long fluffy tail .Her eyes where sky blue.

She was wearing a black uniform with a white stripe running down from each shoulder.

"Cin is right." Parker said.

Yoki rubbed her temples for a few seconds.

"Can't you use that Materia thing again?" She finally suggested.

"No a can't. I've already used it too much today. I need to rest before I can use it again." Karen said.

"D'Arwit!" Yoki swore.

"Here. Take this" Cin said as she tossed a small clip to Karen.

Karen caught it with ease and looked down at it. It was emitting an intense pulsating dark purple glow.

"Where did you get this?" Karen asked puzzled.

"Your brother gave it to me before he disappeared sixteen years ago." Cin replied before she fired two more shots from her laser rifle.

Karen's brother and Cin had been close friends when they went to the academy together.

"I can't believe that he actually gave you a Shadow clip.

"You better believe it. We would have been mates now if he hadn't disappeared." Cin replied.

"Great. What is a Shadow clip?" Yoki asked.

"My brother once managed to compress powers from the element of darkness into a form that he was able to process into these clips." Karen said.

"How the Z'atch did he manage to do that?" Yoki asked baffled.

"Don't ask, because I don't know." Karen answered.

She grabbed her gun and loaded the Shadow clip into it. They could see the Shadow energies through the slightly transparent material that the weapon was made of.

"This definitely gives new meaning to the words Shadow strike´" Karen said as she charged up the gun with the shadow energies.

"Three words. Hit-The-Deck" Parker yelled.

The others obeyed him immediately.

"Hope these work as good as you used to say, brother." Karen said.

She briefly took aim and fired.

The Shadow energies left her gun with a tremendous force, knocking Karen down in the process. The Shadow energies gathered into the form of a huge black orb that had many dark purple lightning bolts arcing across its surface. The orb traveled at a high speed towards the pirate gang and flared up into a huge flare of dark energies that completely obliterated the pirates down to the very molecules that they where made of.

The blast produced a shockwave powerful enough to rip the teeth right out of a persons scull.

This is what would have happened to Karen and the others if they weren't taking cover behind the canisters.

Karen came out from behind the canisters after the blast had cleared.

"All clear." She reassured the others.

"Whoa!" Parker said as he saw what the blast had done to the pirates. "There's no trace whatsoever."

"Hurry to the ship before more show up." Karen said as she ran towards the ramp that led to the frigate.

The others followed her without hesitation.

Karen, Yoki, Nandor, Cin, Parker, AZ and Sanders entered the bridge of the Kyloth frigate.

The bridge was small with one weapons station, one comm. Station and one sensor station.

The helm was in the front part of the bridge next to the view screen.

The bridge also had a commander's chair in the middle of the room.

"I'll take the helm." Yoki said as she rushed to the helm.

"I'd better take the weapons station." Nandor said as he took his place by the console.

"It's best that I take the sensor station since I'm the only one who took a degree in sensor operation." Cin said as she took her place at the censor terminal.

"I got dibs on the communication console." Parker said as he sat down in the chair at the comm. Terminal.

Karen walked down to the middle of the room as memories of her past at the Dauntless flickered across her mind. It was a long time since the last time she stood inside the bridge of a battle ship.

"I guess this chair belongs to you." Sanders said to Karen as he pointed to the command chair.

The others stopped what they where doing and looked over at Karen.

Karen hesitated for a moment and then slowly settled into the commander's chair.

"It's good to have you back in the command chair Karen." Yoki said.

The others cheered.

Karen smiled now that she was doing what she was born to do. Commanding a battleship.

"Yoki. Undock this scrap heap and prepare to exit the platform." Karen ordered.

"Aye, Aye." Yoki replied as she undocked the frigate.

They could hear a small clunk´ as the restrains were removed.

"Parker. Monitor the communication between the ships." Karen ordered

"Aye Admiral. All communication systems nominal." Parker informed.

"Cin. Keep track of everything within twenty clicks of the ship." Karen ordered

"Aye. All systems green and ready to go." Cin informed.

"Nandor. Keep a line open with the weapons compartments at all time and keep me informed of everything that happens." Karen ordered.

"Yes ma'am. This ship is maybe running on a skeleton crew but that doesn't mean that she can't kick some serious pirate patooke." Nandor said.

"Karen. We wont fly out of here any time soon with those boarding frigates blocking the way." Cin reported.

"Nandor. Think you can clear us a path?" Karen asked.

"That's what I'm here for." Nandor replied.

"Turret control, this is weapons command what is your status." Nandor asked over the intercom.

"Both turrets loaded and ready to go." Came the reply.

"There are some pieces of wreckage blocking our path. Inform fore turret crew to take aim and let 'er rip." Nandor ordered.

"Affirmative." Came the reply.

They soon saw the fore turret taking aim through the view screen.

It then fired its twin barrels at the two boarding frigates that were blocking the way.

The kinetic energies of the turret shells blasted the boarding frigates away as if they were cardboard models.

"Shields up." Karen ordered.

"Aye." Nandor said as he raised the shields.

"Take us out, Yoki." Karen ordered.

"Aye. Course: X-Zero-Zero-One." She informed as she activated the ships impulse engines.

The two massive engines roared to life, emitting a blue energy flare that propelled the large frigate forward. The frigate soon exited the hangar and started to move away from the huge platform.

"Karen. You might want to hear this." Nandor said.

He pushed a button and rerouted the communication stream to the speakers.

"_Is that what I think it is?"_

"_Isn't that the old frigate we left to rust in the old repair hangar?"_

"_Heads up. It could be another pirate trick."_

"The flagship is hailing us." Parker informed.

"On screen." Karen ordered.

A rather annoyed Antiagan appeared on the screen. But her expression soon changed when she saw who was sitting in the middle chair.

"Karen? I thought you where dead." she said.

"Many seams to think so, admiral Zirana." Karen replied.

Zirana smiled.

"Admiral. Bombers, coming from starboard." One of the crew informed on Zirana's side.

"Karen. I would love to chat. But right now I have a crew to manage. Zirana, out." Zirana said before she terminated the link.

"Not to interrupt. But we have pirate Ion frigate coming in from port side." Cin informed.

Karen looked over at the view screen and there she saw a pirate frigate moving slowly towards them.

"Bring up the THS (Tactical-Holo-Sphere)" Karen ordered.

Nandor pressed a few buttons on his console and a large floating sphere of blue light appeared in front of the commander's chair.

The frigate they were piloting was shown in the middle of the sphere.

There was also many other contacts mowing around in the sphere but the main focus was on the frigate approaching their frigate from port side.

"Nandor. What is the status on the X-7 launchers?" Karen asked.

"Port launcher two and three ready to go." He informed.

"Prepare to fire." Karen ordered.

She touched the approaching frigate projection in the sphere.

The frigate projection lighted up and the projection grew to fill the entire sphere.

"Give them a salvo." She ordered.

"Aye, aye." Nandor replied.

"Launcher control, this is weapons command. Prepare to fire port launcher two and three at these coordinates." Nandor ordered over the intercom.

The hatches on two of the port torpedo launchers slid open to reveal seven individual launchers.

"Set course. X-Three-two-seven. Z-Three-five-two." Karen ordered.

"Setting course." Yoki informed.

"Engage." Karen ordered.

The Kyloth frigate banked slightly to the left and started to turn towards starboard, putting them in a much better firing position.

"Fire!" Karen commanded.

The launchers each fired seven huge torpedoes towards the pirate frigate. The torpedoes each turned towards the Ion frigate, approaching it from slightly different angles. The torpedoes then broke up into several smaller torpedoes that traveled at a much higher speed. They zeroed in on the Ion frigate and impacted one by one with tremendous force. The force of the impact sent a chain reaction trough the hull of the frigate that completely ripped the ship apart.

The others in the bridge of the Kyloth cheered as they had just downed their first enemy target.

"Two more, heading right towards us." Cin informed from the sensor station.

"They're preparing to fire their main guns." Nandor informed.

"New course! Y-Two-seven-zero! Z-zero-nine-zero!" Karen ordered.

"But that will take us into a steep dive towards the moon!" Yoki objected.

"JUST TO IT!" Karen yelled.

Yoki hesitated for a few nanoseconds before punching in the course.

The Kyloth frigate plummeted into a steep dive towards the planet.

The two beams from the pirate frigates missed by mere inches and just scratched the Kyloth's hull.

"Give me manual. NOW!" Karen yelled.

_Manual? Are you insane!´ _Yoki thought, but she followed the order and gave Karen full control of the ship.

A small console with a flight stick rose from a hatch on the floor in front of the commander's chair.

Karen grabbed the stick and started to maneuver the ship away from the moon's gravitational field and towards the platform.

"Slow down! This ain't the Dauntless!" Yoki said as she noticed Karen's acceleration.

"Hang on to your lunch folks, cuz here we go!" Karen replied as she cranked the thrust up to max and speeded towards the platform.

She brought the Kyloth into a wild barrel roll to stop the pirate ships from getting a proper lock on them.

Then one of the nearby pirate carrier launched a frigate that started follow Karen's Kyloth.

Karen then turned the Kyloth towards the platform and speeded towards it at full impulse.

"Warning! Collision course detected. Impact in fifteen seconds." The computer informed.

"Karen?" Yoki asked.

"Ten seconds." The computer informed.

"KAREN!"

"Five seconds."

Karen almost twisted the flight stick out of its socket.

The Kyloth missed the platform by half a meter.

The other frigate weren't so lucky. It was completely trashed when it hit the platform's hull.

The entire bridge crew where both terrified and exited at the same time.

"Next time. Warn us before executing another maneuver like that." Parker said.

"You got it." Karen replied.

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the lower left corner of the view screen.

"What was that?" Nandor asked. But he soon got his answer.

When the Kyloth turned around they could see the burning wreckage that once were the proud flagship of the Galactic armada crash down towards the moon.

"No!" Karen exclaimed.

"RAY-EAGLES! COMING FROM ABOVE!" Cin yelled.

They all looked at the view screen that displayed the five advancing ray eagles.

There was no way they where getting out of this jam in a hurry.

Cin looked back at the sensor console and noticed a familiar hyperspace signature approaching their sector.

"Karen. Looks like we got incoming." Cin informed.

"We got a sector full of incoming." Karen snapped back.

"I know. But this is different." Cin said. "It's the Zegema!"

Karen turned away from the view screen and looked towards Cin.

She had a huge smile on her face.

A huge red military transport tug with white markings dropped out of hyperspace between Karen's Kyloth and the approaching ray eagles.

The Ray-eagles were forced to abort their attack and break formation to avoid crashing into the large ship.

The new ship had the name Zegema painted in huge letters on its starboard side.

The ship also had numerous hangars and it even had two battle cruisers tied under its belly.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. This is the Zegema dropping in to the rescue." They transmitted over all the radio channels.

"The Zegema is hailing us." Parker informed.

"On screen." Karen ordered.

The captain of the Zegema appeared on the screen.

It was a young humanoid with a blue skin color and black eyes with a blue iris.

"Karen. Your friend Jacob informed us of the situation here. You go after Peirce. We'll handle the situation from here. Captain Kirith out." And with that he severed the connection.

"Cin. Can you pick up any hyper core decay trails leading out of this sector?" Karen asked.

"Yes. One is very fresh. It has to be him." Cin replied.

She brought the coordinates up on the main screen.

"Good. Set the H-drive coordinates for quadrant 17 section 005 area 51." Karen said as she sat down in the commander's chair.

"Set a course, for _Earth_."

Quadrant 17 section 005 area 51 

**High orbit**

A small corvette dropped out of hyperspace over a blue and green planet with one small moon. The corvette was damaged from combat but still spaceworthy. It slowed down and went into an orbit around the oxygen rich planet.

Inside the ship were two people.

One of them was a tall humanoid with a red skin color and black eyes with blue irises.

The other one looked similar to an Antiagan, except that his ears where different and his tail where more in the way than of use. He was 6,5 feet tall. His fur was gray and his eye color was black.

He had a black military outfit with many pockets that could fit almost any handheld weapon.

He held a sealed envelope in his hand that read "Open only when target planet has bean reached".

"I got you to safely the target area, Pierce. Now I want my payment." The other one said.

"I expect nothing less from the Black Kafit." Lex said as he reached down one of his pockets.

He pulled up a thick stack of galactic credits out of the pocket and tossed it to the hacker.

The hacker greedily snatched the credits and retreated to one of the other compartments on the corvette to count the money.

"Now. For the mission." Lex said to himself as he opened the envelope.

The envelope contained the usual information files on the target(s).

This time there were two targets. He opened both of the files and gazed down on them.

They contained very limited information but all Lex needed was a picture and a location. The files had both.

Both the targets seamed to be located on a small island called Kauai not to far from one of the larger continents.

The picture in the first file was the picture of a small blue furred creature. This picture had the word TERMINATE´ stamped over it with red ink.

The picture in the other file was of a pink furred creature similar to the first one. This picture had the word CAPTURE´ Stamped over it with blue ink.

"Soon." He chuckled "Soon."

* * *

'N other cliffhanger. i hope to get the next chapter done in about two mounts, give or take. 


End file.
